For Just One Night
by signs of falling grace
Summary: Men whisper words of love, but only one holds my heart. Harlot to some, lover to one. My contribution for Sebastian fan week on Tumblr. Sebastian Vael and OC. Rated M for reasons!


_**For Satyrnine, who inspired me to write a love story for Sebastian. **  
_

_**Suggested Artwork: Tickle Me Archer by Venhedis Fastavass at Deviant Art.  
**_

**_For Just One Night_**

The moon is out and helps light my way home to Lowtown. The fires have since been put out from the Qunari attack but the smell of burnt wood and flesh still linger in the air. The chill air from the harbor is a welcome relief, dispersing the smoke that still clung to the walls of Kirkwall. Everywhere you turn there are reminders of how close we were to losing this City of Chains to completely new masters who thought nothing of the devastation they left behind. In one night, countless lives were lost and homes ruined. Yet the city begins to heal even as it mourns the loss of the Viscount and we are left wondering who will fill his empty seat.

Such thoughts my fill head as I cautiously make my way down the cluttered streets. The walk home has been made longer due to sections still closed off and it has given me time to recall what I witnessed earlier that morning on the steps of the former Viscount's Keep. I could not help but be drawn in along with the relieved masses, waiting to hear what had occurred after the long night of slaughter.

Descending the stairs were the saviors of our miserable city, led by the recently proclaimed Champion of Kirkwall. She was a sight to behold, even covered in the blood of the Arishok. It was clear that she was injured, as she was walking in-between two of her female companions. As the crowd began to cheer they reluctantly let her go at her request and she walked among the people. Everyone knew Serrah Hawke from the wild tales told by the dwarf who constantly traveled with her but at that moment it was easy to see that she was everything he proclaimed her to be.

I had never really seen her, this hero of the people that went by the name Hawke, other than quick glances in passing. It was easy to see why many mistook me for her and why Serendipity disliked me so much. We had the same long dark hair and similar midnight blue eyes, yet while her skin was sun-kissed, mine was snowy white in comparison. A few heads turned to me and looked away just as quickly, men who I recognized from their visits to The Rose. One whispered '_Elisabetta'_ before turning away, his wife not more than a few feet away from me. I smirked inwardly before turning back to the stairs of the Keep.

The ginger-haired guard-captain made certain that Hawke never strayed too far ahead of her and you could see the look of worry etched onto her face. The rest of the city guards are mingled with the Templars as they descend from the Keep. The other, a dark-haired female, followed close behind Hawke as well but with a strange look on her face that baffled me. It was almost as if she felt she had no right to be at the Champion's side but as she turned to leave, Hawke took her arm and it was then replaced by a look of relief.

I looked up at her other companions who wearily watched everyone around her, stopping first at the strange white haired elf that was held back by the dwarf from going to Hawke. I had heard tales of this mysterious elf: mostly that he was a former Tevinter slave who was now rumored to be the Champion's lover. Standing behind them was the solemn mage that everyone in Darktown depended on, looking ragged and barely able to stand. A petite female elf was moving to him to offer him support but he brushed her off angrily and she turned away from him.

But what caught my eye was the Chantry brother, the rightful prince of Starkhaven, who also followed Hawke. I could see from the look he gave her that something had changed within him. He stood proud, with his bow still in hand but quiver empty, his once pristine white armor coated in soot and blood. _This could not be the same man who sat beside my mother when she was too ill to make the long walk to the Chantry,_ I thought. This man looked nothing like the man who often took the time to speak to me respectfully, despite who I was. "_All children are the same in the eyes of the Maker,"_ he often said and for a while even I believed him.

_Perhaps he has decided to return to reclaim what is rightfully his_, I thought as I turned and walked away.

I drew my shawl closer to my body and continued on, feeling safer now that the guards were out in full force to discourage any of the usual gangs that could be found so late at night. At least until the city was restored to its usual chaos. I was in no rush to go home to the now empty house but the air had now become too chilled to linger. It almost made me regret the warm bath I took before I left The Rose. I made my way to the smaller housing close to the Foundry, only slightly coughing at the foul stench that came from the near-by district. It had once seemed so crowded, living here with mother but now it felt so different being here alone. She had been sick for so long that it was almost a relief knowing she was finally at the Maker's side.

I relit a few of the candles and rekindled the dying fire for added warmth. I placed the wilting flowers I often bought into a vase of water and looked at the meager furniture I possessed, polished daily by me. I was startled by the knock at my door, thinking that the hour was rather late to be receiving visitors. I sighed, knowing that I would not be getting the few hours rest I could. I opened the door slightly, and for a moment, was speechless by who stood in front of me. I almost didn't recognize him with his hair covering his ice blue eyes, as the same gentle man that I secretly loved above all others. The last time I had seen him here was soon after mother had passed, graciously helping me to grieve for her. Here and now, there was something behind those eyes that I had never seen before.

"_Sebastian_," I finally managed to get out as he turned towards me and my breath caught in my throat. I opened the door wider and he hesitated only a moment before accepting the invitation and coming inside. I shut the door and paused before turning back to him, wrapping my shawl tighter around me, hoping to calm my beating heart.

"I'm sorry to intrude at such a late hour, Sabine," he said suddenly as he stopped in front of the fireplace. My breath caught in my throat at the sound of his accented voice and I struggled to think of a proper response.

"Can I offer you something? Some wine, perhaps?" I had offered it to him several times in the past and every time he had merely smiled and shook his head but to my surprise, this time he nodded. I grabbed the only proper wine glass from the cupboard along with the bottle of wine I had purchased recently, hoping that it was as good as the wine merchant claimed it to be.

"I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's no bother," I said quickly as I approached him with the glass.

I handed him the small glass, he took it and drank it quickly before placing it on the table. He then reached his hand out and placed it gently on my cheek as he leaned down towards me, whispering my name once before his lips touched mine. It was completely unexpected, like no kiss I had ever experienced and I moaned as I opened my mouth to him, feeling my body tighten as his tongue explored my mouth. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair as his arms tightened around me. He lifted me up in his strong arms so that I was as close to him as I could be, my feet barely touching the floor. He trailed kisses down my neck and finally I could think clearly again for a moment.

"_Sebastian?_" I asked quietly, not wanting him to stop but not wanting him to look at me differently if we continued. No man had ever made me feel as if I were more than just a play thing, worthy of bedding but nothing else. I could not bear losing him if it meant refusing him.

He looked up at me. "_Please_," he whispered and I was undone once more when he reclaimed my lips, deepening the kiss. I felt my shawl slip from my shoulders but all that mattered to me were his lips on mine.

"Are you certain?" I whispered finally, and he kissed my lips lightly, caressing my neck with his thumb.

"As sure as I've ever been," he said softly against my lips.

I smiled at him as I felt his fingertips brush away my hair from my shoulder and trail kisses down to my neck. The tenderness in his actions along with the darkening of his eyes set my body on fire. I led him to the one place that has never been shared with anyone before now. My bed was mine alone. My home was my place of refuge, to leave behind everything that I was forced to do to support myself. Here I could forget the faces of the men who paid me for my body; their whispered voices of a name that did not belong to me. At The Rose, I was paid to be something they desired.

Here I was no one other than simple Sabine. And even if this was just for one night, that was exactly who I was going to be for him. _Tomorrow I could live with the regrets but tonight, he will be mine,_ I pledged to myself. _This prince is mine._

I thought back of the look on his face from when he left the keep earlier and I looked away sadly. "I'm not her, Sebastian. I'm not who you want."

He smiled as he gently placed his hands on the sides of my face. "You're who I want, Sabine," he reassured me and I smiled back at him.

I stood before him and he smiled as I attempted to undo the various straps and buckles that held his armor in place. He took my hands in his and kissed each hand before he finished what I started, easily removing them. I watched as piece by piece came off and was set down on the floor, along with his boots. For a moment I did nothing more than stare at his beautiful feet. As he was lifting his shirt, I went to him and stopped him from completely removing the tunic. He waited as I placed my hands on his flat stomach, splaying my fingers on the sides of his ribs. He shivered as I rubbed my cheek on his chest, licking and biting as he stood patiently with his arms still bent above his head, trapped in his tunic. I ran my fingers lightly down to his trousers, cupping him briefly before leaning forward and capturing his mouth as I finally helped him remove his shirt.

He growled as he tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer to him once more. I stood on tiptoe as his hands reached down and squeezed my bottom. I wanted nothing more than to feel his skin on mine but he pushed away from me and I moved my head to follow him, seeking his lips once more. He cupped my breasts gently before reaching for the tie on my bodice, pulling the strings slowly apart. He kissed my neck and every inch of flesh that he bared. I shivered from the feel of his strong hands on my body.

He pushed the simple garment off my shoulders and down my body. His fingers brushed my skin as it stopped at my smallclothes, slipping his fingers inside the material so that they too joined my dress on the floor. I stepped out of my simple shoes and stood naked before shyly, listening to his breath quicken as he looked at me, touching my face gently to look up at him.

"You're beautiful, Sabine," he said, his voice deepening with desire before he kissed me again.

I reached down and pulled at the ties of his breeches. He hissed as I brushed my fingers down the length of him before kneeling in front of him. He grabbed my hand to pick me up but I looked up at him instead.

"I do this for no man, Sebastian," I declared to him honestly. "Allow me do this for you."

He nodded and I continued to pull his breeches down his hips and thighs for him to step out of, freeing his aroused member. I looked up at his face as I wrapped my hand around him and slid my hand up and down the length of him. I enjoyed the feel of him in my hand and the way his eyes darkened when I tasted him, his eyes closing when I twirled my tongue over his crown. I took him in my mouth slowly, savoring each moan it drew from him as I began to suck, draw more of him in each time. I felt his fingers twist in my hair as I increased my tempo and I could feel his muscles tensing as he reached his climax, crying out his pleasure as he spilled his seed into my mouth.

He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up, kissing me deeply, tasting himself as his tongue explored my mouth. I pulled him gently towards the bed, listening to him whisper my name as he kissed my neck and nibbled at my jawline. The feel of his lips caused tingles up and down my spine, as if he treasured the act of tasting my skin. I reached the side of the bed and tried to pull him down with me but instead he pushed me back onto the bed, crawling on by my feet.

I laid back and felt his fingers travel down my thigh, down to my right ankle which he lifted and I felt his teeth graze it before traveling slowly up my calf. His left hand was splayed on my right inner thigh, his thumb lightly caressing, so tantalizingly close to my sex that I couldn't help but grip the bedding when he finally made his way up between my legs. I cried out at the feel of his tongue barely brushing me, teasing lightly. His fingers continued to caress my thighs and I feared I would lose my mind from the sensations that his mouth drew from me. I arched my back when I felt him gently push one of his fingers deep into me while still teasing with his tongue, finding the one spot that nearly drove me over the edge. I curled my toes when he added another finger, moving faster now until I cried out.

He slid up my body slowly, nipping gently along the way before stopping at my breasts, flicking his tongue over one nipple while massaging the other. I stared down as his ice blue eyes rolled up and met mine before he moved up to reclaim my mouth, kissing me deeply as he settled on top of me. I looked up at him and realized that I had given him complete control of me. At The Rose, it was my preference to set the pace, straddling whichever client who paid for my services. But for him, I wanted to give him the part of me I would not share with others: my vulnerability.

He moved back slightly and I smiled at the sight of his well-toned body, his hair tousled. I could feel the hard tip of him as he angled himself, pushing himself in slowly and groaning as my inner muscles stretched and tightened around him. I cried out as he slowly pulled himself out, digging my fingers into his back as he pushed back in again. At first his thrusts were slow and grew deeper each time he moved within me. No matter how hard I tried, he would not be rushed, setting the pace he wanted and driving me insane with his endless reserves. When he shifted back I was finally able to lift my hips to meet his ever increasing thrusts, feeling the slow pressure begin to grow once more and I looked into his eyes the closer I came to reaching my climax.

"Open your eyes, Sabine," he said, his voice tight as he struggled to hold himself back. "Look at me."

I looked up at him as I screamed out yet he continued his movements a few moments longer, going harder and faster until I felt another wave of pleasure built again. He whispered my name as he reached his own climax, kissing me as my toes curled once more on the mattress. He collapsed gently on top of me as we caught our breath, our hearts pounding, before settling on the bed beside me and wrapping his arm tightly around my waist. I snuggled against him, relishing the heat of his body as he swept my hair away and gently brushed his lips along my damp skin. My breathing relaxed as he continued to lightly trail his fingers along the side of my neck and down my arm. I smiled as he whispered my name in between every feather light kiss.

"Promise me," he whispered against my jaw. "Promise me that you'll come with me to Starkhaven."

For a moment I was silent as I quickly wiped away a tear and turned to him, drawing his lips down to mine. I knew that he would see in my eyes that I knew that what he wanted was impossible so I turned away from him once more and pretended to let sleep take me. There was nothing I wanted more than to stay by his side. With what I felt for him, I knew I would never be happy if I could not have him just as I have him now. Yet I knew my place and it was not meant to be anything more than a mistress.

And so I waited until his breath slowed, crawling out from beneath his warm embrace and slipped carefully off the bed. I quietly got dressed and gathered up what little belongings that I cherished, along with all the coins I had saved up. At the last moment, I picked out one of the flowers from the vase and placed it on the pillow next to him. I wrapped my shawl around my body as I tiptoed to the door and slipped out in the night. I was a coward to leave him there to find me gone once the sun rose, but he would try to convince me to stay with him. And because I loved him, it wouldn't take me much to never want to leave his side but for his sake I knew that leaving him now could only set him free.


End file.
